Shalug the Shark
|class = |location = Shark's Teeth Grotto |region = Hew's Bane |province = Hammerfell |quests = The Shark's Teeth |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Shalug the Shark is an Orsimer residing in the Shark's Teeth Grotto in southern Hew's Bane, leading the group of outlaws known as the Shark's Teeth. Interactions The Shark's Teeth Pirates by the name of "Wake Walkers" are assaulting and plundering the Shark's Teeth Grotto. Shalug the Shark, leader of the resident gang, requires the Vestige to aid her in banishing the pirates. Dialogue I'm not a pirate, so back off! "Well now, you must have some sharp tusks if you're willing to stand up to the Shark. Don't you know that I lead the meanest crew of cutthroats in Hew's Bane? This grotto belongs to the Shark's Teeth and I won't let those pirates ransack it!" :Who are these pirates you keep mentioning? "They're from the ship, the Wake Walker. Bunch of water-logged Elves! Someone named a new commodore and now pirates scour the city, looking for gifts to impress her. But everything in the grotto is ours, stolen fair and square. Nobody loots our loot!" ::I can help you deal with the Wake Walker pirates. "Everybody wants to be one of the Shark's Teeth, eh? All right. Take this paint and a map of the grotto. Just place our sigil at the spots shown on the map to mark our territory. Simple, right? Just don't tusk it up. Or else." :::What's the point of placing your sigil in the grotto? "To show that Sea Elf captain and his toothless lackeys that the grotto belongs to the Shark's Teeth, of course! When they see that we can do what we want despite their numbers, those cowards will flee and the grotto will be mine again." ::::Tell me about the new commodore. "Just another bragging blowhard with a fancy hat, far as I'm concerned. Pirates think they're a proper navy. Ha! But they do like their titles and finery. Anyway, they all want to impress the new commodore, so now they're rummaging through my grotto!" :::::Why do they call you the Shark? "Because I never sleep, I never stop moving, and I'm a born killer! Plus, my haircut kind of looks like a shark's fin. I run the best gang in Hew's Bane, handling protection, stolen goods, and what not. Or we will—once we get our grotto back." You owe me some gold, too, don't you? "Greed. Another admirable trait. Anyone who claims to work for free either wants to rob or cheat you. Never trust an unselfish cur, that's my motto. Here's your gold. You want more, come back tomorrow. Probably need to replace the sigils by then." Quotes *''"You do good work, friend. If I didn't know any better, I'd say a true Shark's Tooth painted those sigils! I'm thrilled to see our mark back where it belongs! I've decided you can live. Only seems fair, what with your help and all."'' —When returned from the dungeon. *''"What are you still doing here? Get lost. If you're lucky, I'll have more work for you tomorrow."'' —After "The Shark's Teeth." Trivia *Shalug the Shark does not offer any other quests, despite hinting towards the opposite. Appearances * ru:Шалуг Акула Category:Thieves Guild: Orsimer Category:Thieves Guild: Females Category:Thieves Guild: Hew's Bane Characters